1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a toy and particularily to a toy having an inflatable balloon envelope. The balloon envelope embodies toys, candy, confetti, serpintine like material, and other items. The balloon envelope is inflated, sealed to retain it's inflated state, and punctured which results in an explosion of the balloon envelope. The exploding balloon envelope ejects the embodied contents of the balloon envelope toy.
2. Description of Prior Art
Balloon Envelopes emodying toy and other items are known in the arts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,232 discloses an inflatable toy with a moving mechanical toy as it's contents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,886 consists of a balloon envelope embodying a toy hanging by a string which is attached to the balloon envelope. U.S. Pat. No. 1,283,095 consists of a balloon envelope with several bells embodied within, which, when the balloon envelope is inflated and sealed, allows the bells to make musical sounds when the toy is bounced or shook.